


in your arms

by happilyy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft dex! let dex be soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyy/pseuds/happilyy
Summary: Will gazed up at Nursey, the air punched right out of his chest. “Hi,” he whispered. The moment felt fragile, as if words too loud would shatter the calm and still air settling around them.Nursey’s face softened. He leaned down to touch his nose to Will’s and hummed a low happy sound in the back of his throat. “Hey there.”-or nursey makes a blanket fort and dex is just too in love with this boy





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! it has been a while since i wrote but here i am!
> 
> this piece was originally supposed to be smutty buuuut i decided halfway through that i just wanted pure fluff haha. its just a silly little piece that is purely for my own enjoyment.
> 
> first time i've written these characters and i know the sappiness may be too OOC but i refuse to believe these boys don't have at least a few sappy moments in their relationship.
> 
> enjoy!

Will sighed to himself as he trudged into the Haus late that afternoon. His day had been excruciatingly long, and the pounding headache he could feel creeping at the edge of his awareness was not helping any.

All of his professors had decided to collectively assign a multitude of assignments, conveniently just as the season had begun to kick into high gear. Honestly, Will didn’t feel like dealing with any of it in the near future. All he really wanted was to collapse into bed with Nursey and forget the world for a few hours.

“Dex?” Bitty’s voice floated from the kitchen. Will heaved another sigh and popped his head around the doorway.

Immediately understanding his expression, Bitty smiled in sympathy as he pulled a pie out of the oven. “Got home an hour ago. He’s upstairs.”

He sent a grateful smile towards his captain. “Thanks, Bits.”

“Just, can ya’ll try to be quiet? I need to finish these pies!”

Will scoffed as he took the stairs two at a time, the wood creaking ominously below his feet. The idea of curling up for an afternoon nap with Nursey was sounding more and more appealing by the second.

That was, until he walked into the attic.

Will immediately noticed that one of the few tapestries that Nursey had decorated the space with had been pulled off the wall. As much as he had complained and teased the other boy about them, he had become accustomed to the colorful hues they cast across the room. Nursey had once waxed poetic about the soft “ambiance” and “aesthetic” while they had been having sex. Will had almost kicked him out of the bed then and there.

The wall seemed startlingly bare without the cloth, and that was when Will noticed the fairy lights, which were also Nursey’s doing, had been taken down too.

Looking towards the queen bed they had bought once they decided the bunk was a waste, Will found the missing tapestry. Nursey had seemingly taken their respective desk chairs and set them up across from the foot of the bed, the purple and blue tapestry hanging in the space between. Will also assumed that he had somehow found a way to successfully hang the fairy lights judging by the glow peeking out of the blankets.

Will rolled his eyes in fond adoration. Of course Nursey would make a blanket fort.

He dropped his bag in the corner and slipped out of his shoes, attempting to stay as quiet as possible. Judging by the silence and minimal movement of the feet peeking out from the fort, Nursey was either asleep or ignoring Dex’s presence.

Flipping the side of the tapestry up, he bent down and slowly crawled into the fort, gazing around at the setup in silent awe.

Nursey had set up a makeshift nest, multiple blankets and pillows arranged artfully. The fairy lights had been placed around the chairs, hung lowly, and casting a soft glow around the walls of the tapestry. Blue and purple hues flung shades of color all around the small space. Will found the atmosphere calming, and he was sure Nursey would call it chill if he gave him the opportunity.

The small space also smelled faintly of weed, which meant that Derek had been smoking a while ago.

Will noticed the boy in question lounging against the impossibly large nest of pillows and blankets. He had his earphones in, fingers softly tapping along to the beat on his stomach. Will was aware of himself smiling at the way his long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, the shadows seeming more prominent in the low light. God, but this boy was beautiful and all his .

It wasn’t often that Will got sappy. He liked to express his affection in playful insults and small and thoughtful actions, as opposed to Nursey’s constant poetic waxing about the fiery orange of Will’s hair in comparison to the autumn leaves that had just begun to fall and the constellation of freckles that dusted his entire body.

Though, when he did voice his overly sappy thoughts, Nursey had always responded in kind, reveling in the attention and praise. He was always rattling on about how lucky he was, but Will quietly thought he was the lucky one.

Will smirked before reaching over and yanking one of Derek’s earbuds out. He jerked up and slowly blinked towards his intruder. A second later, a dopey smile spread across his face at the sight of Will as he discarded his phone to the side.

“Hey, dork,” Will said, scooting further into the fort and lying next to Nursey. The boy hummed in acknowledgement and intertwined their pinkies together.

It was a while before Nursey responded, the sound of their soft and slow breathing filling the space between the two of them. He always got like this when he smoked, loud and talkative at the beginning, but more pliant and sappy the longer his high lasted. Will assumed he was in the later stage.

He would never openly admit to it, but Will loved Nursey impossibly more when he was like this. He loved how happy he became, content to just sit and listen to Dex ramble on and on about the idiots in his classes or whatever was bothering him that day.

“So, you had a few free hours... and decided to make a blanket fort?”

Nursey hummed again and rolled his neck to gaze at Will. His eyes were slightly droopy and bloodshot, his soft, dark curls fanning out across the pillow. He painted the picture of utter relaxation and beauty, and Will’s heart beat a staccato pace in his chest, love singing in his veins and down to his toes.

“Yeah, got bored, smoked some, and thought it would be a good idea,” he turned back to stare up at the fairy lights twinkling along the top of the tapestry. The corner of his mouth twitched before his next words. “It’s, you know, chill .”

Will groaned and hurled a pillow at Nursey in frustration. “Pointdexter!”

It quickly turned into a playful scuffle, the foundations of the fort shaking precariously around them. Nursey was giggling, a high breathless sound that had Will smiling impossibly wider and continuing his ministrations. He wanted to keep hearing that sound.

“Babe,” Nursey whined as he grabbed ahold of Will’s wrists. He obtained the upper hand and quickly flipped Will so Nursey was straddling his thighs, pinning his hands above his head.

Will gazed up at Nursey, the air punched right out of his chest. “Hi,” he whispered. The moment felt fragile, as if words too loud would shatter the calm and still air settling around them.

Nursey’s face softened. He leaned down to touch his nose to Will’s and hummed a low happy sound in the back of his throat. “Hey there.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Will leaned up to capture Nursey’s lips in his own. Nursey sighed and opened his mouth to Will, his hands sliding down to tangle in Will’s hair and tug slightly.

Will loved making out. Loved the slick slide of their lips and the soft sighs he could feel the ghosts of across his cheeks. Loved the way Nursey’s body seemed to fit perfectly against his. Loved how Nursey’s tongue always rubbed against his. He especially loved the way Nursey’s hands never seemed to stay still, always skirting against his skin, like he was subconsciously writing poetry against his freckles.

Will moaned, moving his hands to gently hold Nursey’s hips. Nursey’s hands tightened in his hair for a moment before letting go as he slid down to mouth at Will’s jaw line. He trailed kisses down his skin before he came to a stop at his neck. Nursey then began sucking and nipping at the same spot, making satisfied noises all the way.

Will knew there would be a very noticeable hickey there in a few seconds. He felt too blissed out to care at the moment.

“Nurse,” he murmured hoarsely as Nursey’s tongue swirled against the sensitive skin at his neck. “This is so cheesy.”

Nursey paused before pulling back in confusion. “Huh?”

Will wished he would go back to sucking at his neck. He silently cursed his impulsive mouth for saying anything.

“We’re making out in a blanket fort,” he pointed out. Nursey raised his eyebrows before chuckling slightly. He lowered his head to Will’s neck again and Will sighed in satisfaction, eyes slipping shut.

“You love it, bro.”

“Shut up, Derek.”

The vibrations of Nursey’s laughing against his skin sent shivers down his spine.

Eventually, Nursey got bored of Will’s neck and moved back up to his lips. Will took the opportunity to flip them so Nursey was lounging against the pillows again, with a lapful of boy this time.

One of Will’s favorite parts about kissing Nursey was being able to twine his fingers into his soft curls. He loved to card his hands through them and tug slightly. Nursey always responded enthusiastically, so it was a win win situation.

“Love this,” Nursey murmured distractedly as his hands slipped under Will’s shirt. “Love this, love you, Dex.”

Will freezed and pulled back minutely. Nursey’s eyes stayed close for a moment before flying open, a frantic look casted upwards.

It was the first time that either one of them had said those words before. Sure, Will had been thinking them for months and months of their relationship, but he had always been too afraid they were moving too fast.

Instead, hearing the words was a relief.

This boy, this great and wonderful and stupid and frustrating but wonderful boy loved him back. He returned his, frankly, incredibly sappy feelings and wanted him to know. Will didn’t think he’d ever been so happy about something in his life.

“I know,” he answered, just to be an ass.

Nursey grabbed a pillow, gearing up to hit him as Will had done earlier. Instead, Will framed his face with his hands and tugged him into a filthy kiss, rolling his hips against him for good measure.

“Chill, Nurse,” he whispered into the space between their lips. He could still taste the faint trace of the weed that Nursey smoked earlier on his tongue. “I love you, too.”

Nursey made a surprised noise before giving into a brief kiss. “You’re an ass.”

Will chuckled and rolled his hips again, enjoying the moan that slipped out of Nursey’s mouth. “Yeah, but you love my ass.”

Nursey’s hands snaked up to grab his ass at the comment. “True.”

They made out for a while longer before Will could feel the fatigue creeping through his bones. As much as he wanted to continue, he really needed a nap. Preferably with Nursey by his side.

Eventually their kisses slowed enough for Will to rest his chin on Nursey’s chest. His hands continued to card through his dark curls, the faint smell of weed and Nursey’s cologne mixing together in the air. Nursey gazed back at Will, a small smile curving the edges of his swollen and kiss bitten lips.

“What are you thinking?” Nursey’s voice was gravelly. Will could feel himself falling more in love by the second.

He decided to just tell the truth. “Thinkin about you,” he murmured into Nursey’s shirt.

Nursey’s arms came around to rest at Will’s back. He felt pleasantly warm and sated and he never wanted to move.

“You’re being awfully nice today, Pointdexter.”

Will shrugged. “Love you.”

If Will had been peeking up at Nursey he would have caught the surprised smile spreading across the boy's face. “Mmmm, me too.”

Will smiled at the answer.

“I’m glad, but now it’s nap time,” he responded sleepily, patting at Nursey’s face clumsily. The other boy chuckled in response and maneuvered them so Will’s head fit into the crook of Nursey’s neck.

And if Will spent the next few moments between consciousness and sleep imagining a future where they would make blanket forts and castles with miniature versions of Nursey and Will running around to help out? Nobody had to know but him. At least, not yet .

The last thing that Will was aware of was Nursey pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead, the whispered words of one of his poems carrying him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr at livhtwoods


End file.
